Nora Fries (Burtonverse)
Nora Fries is Victor Fries' terminally ill wife in Batman & Robin. Biography ''Batman & Robin Nora had been happily married to Victor Fries. They were both deeply devoted to each other. Victor gave her a special snowflake necklace that she wore around her neck ever since. She later developed a rare disease called MacGregor's Syndrome, and Victor cryogenically froze his wife until such a time that a cure had been discovered. During an experiment Victor fell into a tank of cyro-fluid making him only able to survive in sub zero temperatures. He built himself a special cryo suit, made a freeze gun and called himself Mr. Freeze. He hid out at Snowy Cones Factory and began a crime spree of stealing diamonds to help him build a special freezing engine to freeze Gotham. He would hold the city ransom until he would get the billions that he needed to complete his research to find a cure for Nora who he kept in a cryogenic flotation tank in a secret room in his hideout. After being captured by Batman, he was imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, upset about being separated from his wife and carved an ice statue of her to get some solace. He was rescued by Poison Ivy and Bane. They all returned to his hideout to retrieve Freeze's weapons and Nora. Freeze went and got his diamonds and weapons while Bane fought Batman and Robin with Poison Ivy using her mind control dust to turn them against each other. After she gets Batman and Robin to fight each other, she escapes with Bane to the room where Nora was kept. She unplugs Nora's flotation tank and leaves her to die as she saw her as an obstacle between her and Freeze. Freeze takes refuge at Ivy's hideout at Turkish Bath. When Ivy and Bane return he demands to know where his wife is. Ivy told Mr Freeze that Batman killed Nora, at first he didn't believe her but when Poison Ivy showed him Nora's snowflake necklace, he swore vengeance upon the Dynamic Duo. Ivy urges him to do more than destroy them but to also kill the society who made them what they are. Freeze then decides to use his special freezing engine to freeze Gotham and then the world forever. Ivy says that when he has frozen the world, her new breed of mutant plants would take over, which she had planned to do all along by using Freeze as a pawn for her evil ends. At the end of the movie after being defeated by Batman, Freeze is shown a recorded confession of Ivy saying she pulled the plug to Nora's flotation tank, but Batman found and restored her, and was still frozen alive waiting for him to find a cure. Batman asks Freeze for a sample of the cure of stage one of MacGregor's Syndrome to help a "dying friend", which he gives him. For this gesture, Batman tells Freeze that Nora would be taken into the lab at Arkham, from where he would be able to continue his research. When Ivy is defeated and taken to Arkham Asylum, she meets Freeze who promises to make her life a living hell for what she did to his wife and deceiving him into believing Batman did it. Relationships *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Husband. Appearances/Actresses *Burtonverse (1 film) **Batman & Robin'' (First appearance) - Vendela K. Thomessen Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In her original appearance in Batman: The Animated Series, Nora had an unknown illness. In the film, Nora has MacGregor's Syndrome. Gallery ''Batman & Robin'' Nora Fries VKT.jpg|Promotional Image. Nora and Victor Fries VKT AS.jpg|Promotional Image. Nora and Victor Fries VKT AS-1.jpg|Promotional Image. B-1526682350.jpg|Nora Fries and her Husband Victor before she got sick See Also *Nora Fries Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters Category:Wives